


White Heat

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: David Bowie x Lou Reed Slashfics [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: Adult Humor, Alcohol Induced Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sweltering and David Bowie is at Lou Reed's house for a summertime party, but they're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrone/gifts).



It was a warm day, a little too hot for the outdoor party they had planned but it continued on as planned for the time being. Standing over by the wall, closest to the pool, was Lou Reed. There was a faint breeze and it kept him cool, but only in that one, exact spot. His dark sunglasses kept his eyes hidden as his gaze flicked from person to person, eventually falling upon his dearest friend, David Bowie.  
  
  
David and Lou went way back and he caught himself smiling as David worked the outdoor grill, flipping burgers and most likely burning the sausages. He had a drink in one hand, a pair of tongs in the other and he was leaning with his elbow on some random guy's shoulder, laughing and joking about with a group of people while they waited for the meat. Lou wasn't too familiar with all of David's friends, he knew some of them by their faces alone but others completely dodged his memory as to whether he'd been introduced to them or not. He knew the older crowd and was more comfortable with them, but he always made an effort with the newer ones, if only to appease David.  
  
  
As the small crowd dispersed to go and top up their drinks, Lou was brought back to reality when he heard David calling for them to bring him back a bottle, too. Lou gazed around, David was alone and.. _when had he taken off his shirt?_ His eyes caught the light perspiration as it glistened in the sun, dripping down David's bare chest as he glanced around for a towel. Lou pushed away from the wall, approaching David and handing him the one from around his own shoulders.  
  
  
"Oh, thanks Lou," David used the towel to dab his damp body, "I'm so fucking _lonely_ over here."  
  
  
David, Lou realized, was just a little bit intoxicated. That annoyed Lou, because David had promised that they'd talk later once everyone had left and catch up over a pint.  
  
  
"Anytime David," Lou smiled faintly at him, "what's cooking?"  
  
  
"Nothing less than ten inches," David quipped, grinning amusedly at his own joke and holding up a long, fat sausage with the tongs.  
  
  
David giggled and Lou felt his cock throb at the thought, but it'd be hours before everyone left and by then, David would probably have passed out on him.  
  
  
"Ahh, I'm so fucking hot!" David complained. Lou's cock twitched and he shifted uncomfortably, not about to disagree with David there..  
  
  
"Standing over the grill all day wouldn't be helping," Lou reasoned.  
  
  
"Time to hit the pool," David set down the tongs and Lou grabbed his arm.  
  
  
"Not a good idea," Lou warned him, "you've been drinking.. "  
  
  
"Only one or six.. or.. wait.. " David held up his fingers and squinted, "fuck it, yeah alright then.. "  
  
  
"Let's head inside," Lou suggested, "the air conditioning should cool us down."  
  
  
"Hmm," David agreed, his eyes half closed as he followed Lou indoors.  
  
  
Inside, David went directly to the kitchen and pulled open the ice box, sticking his whole head inside and sighing loudly. Lou couldn't help but laugh softly at him, leaning on the counter just behind David.  
  
  
"Are you going to come out of there?" Lou asked him after a while.  
  
  
"Nope," David's muffled voice came from the ice box.  
  
  
Lou shook his head amusedly, slowly pushing away from the counter and approaching David. He snaked his arms carefully around David's waist, safe in the knowledge that everyone else had gone upstairs to where the air conditioning was the coolest.  
  
  
"Lou," David failed to move his head out of the ice box.  
  
  
"Yes?" Lou murmured, lowering his own head to rest on David's back.  
  
  
"Your boner is sticking into my arse," David informed him. Lou would never get tired of the way David said 'arse' instead of ass..  
  
  
"So?" Lou prompted him. David finally lifted his head and closed the ice box.  
  
  
"So, do something about it.. " David replied, then he slowly moved his ass backwards and Lou tightened his grip around David's waist with a grunt.  
  
  
"Fucking _tease_ ," Lou cursed into David's ear. David squirmed and giggled, obviously a lot more intoxicated than Lou had first realized.  
  
  
_"Ah_ , don't!" David wriggled away, "Lou, you know that fucking _tickles_ , damnit!"  David's gaze fell upon Lou's erection as it tented and strained against his pants, leaving next to nothing to the imagination.  
  
  
"Izzat for me then?" David slurred, reverting to his cockney accent as he sometimes did when under the influence, he looked half heated and half amused.  
  
  
Lou grabbed him by the wrist and took him into the laundry room, shutting the door and locking it. David leaned against the wall, watching lazily as Lou put on a load of washing and switched on the machine. It was old and very noisy, soon it was grinding and clanging so David covered his ears and grimaced.  
  
  
_"Argh, Christ!"_ David complained, "turn it off!"  
  
  
Lou again took David by the wrist and hauled him over to the washing machine, pushing him front first so that he was sprawled over it. David tiredly let his hot face rest on the cool metal of the washing machine, vaguely aware of Lou tugging at his pants and fumbling with his leather belt.  
  
  
"Hey Lou," David smiled a little, "got me over a barrel then?"  
  
  
"Something like that," Lou grumbled, finally getting the belt undone and sliding David's pants down around his ankles.  
  
  
"I don't like this thing," said David, "it vibrates.. "  
  
  
Lou ignored the comment and the giggle that followed it and glanced around, he spied some lotion on the shelf nearby and grabbed it down. Loosening his own belt and setting free his rigid cock, he used the lotion on himself generously and then teased his fingers into David's ass.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ David's eyes closed and Lou could only hope that he wouldn't pass out just now.  
  
  
Lou grabbed a fistful of David's bright orange, spiked hair and gave it a rough pull, jolting David out of his stupor and eliciting a yelp of protest from the bewildered, drunken rock star. "Pay _attention_ , babe," Lou scolded him firmly.  
  
  
"A good friend knows when a guy is _too drunk_ for this shit," David mumbled.  
  
  
"Hmm, but a _best_ friend knows when it's being _asked for_ ," Lou countered. David felt Lou's cock starting to nudge at his entrance, sucking in a surprised hiss of a breath.  
  
  
"Are we at this part already?" David gripped the washing machine tighter and Lou pushed into him deeply, the liquor easily keeping David very relaxed and agreeable.  
  
  
"Argh," David grunted and lowered his head, his eyes rolling shut as Lou began to thrust slowly.  
  
  
Lou held onto David tightly, knowing he'd probably buckle and collapse to the floor if he let go. David slid one hand to his own cock, stroking it and uttering a slew of curse words as Lou started to pant and rammed him harder. Lou's eyes nearly crossed as he fucked David, knowing he was masturbating and also close to release as his words were starting to become incoherent, unfinished and breathy.  
  
  
"Shhh!" Lou tried but David was a very vocal partner during sex and he honestly couldn't help it most of the time, hence the use of the washing machine, just in case someone might have passed by the door.  
  
  
Lou reached down with one hand and slid David's belt out of his trousers, using it over David's mouth and holding it there tightly. David didn't protest and his moans and utterances were now muffled, but he rubbed his cheek against the leather and Lou's eyes widened as he suddenly lost it, swearing loudly as he shot into David's ass over and over until he was spent and out of breath. Lou reached down with his other hand and played with David's heavy balls, David's body trembled and then shook hard, still safely within Lou's grasp and his muffled moans of climax were drowned out by the clunking of the machine that he clung to so tightly.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next morning, David woke with a blinding, searing headache that made him roll over and dry heave.  
  
  
"Here," came Lou's voice gently, as he handed David some aspirin and a strong cup of coffee.  
  
  
"Thanks," David accepted them and Lou sat back to watch him recover a little. David looked around, they were in bed but he didn't remember how he'd got there. Noting the confused look in his eyes, Lou cleared his throat.  
  
  
"What do you remember from yesterday?" Lou asked David. Lou had been slightly tipsy himself and was now worried he might have taken advantage of his friend. David leaned back into the pillows, wincing and closing his eyes.  
  
  
"It's hurts to think, Lou," David smiled faintly, "oh, I must give that washing machine my number before I leave.. "  
  
  
Lou felt a swell of relief release within his chest and David looked at him sideways, then they both collapsed with laughter and David threw his arm around Lou's shoulders, leaning in and gently coaxing him into a steamy, deep, open mouthed kiss..

 

 

 

  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
